


Jingle Balls

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ comes home to find Milt singing while decorating the tree. </p><p>Another Christmas story for the boys.  I feel like we were cheated out of a season or two so this is my way of dealing with it.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Balls

Jingle Balls  
By PattRose  
Summary: Russ comes home to find Milt singing while decorating the tree. 

Milt was alone, decorating the Christmas tree because Russ was working on a case. As he put each ornament on the tree, he would sing more of a song.

Jingle Balls,   
Jingle Balls,  
Watch them swing and sway.  
Oh what fun it is to ride,  
On Russ’s nice cock today, aye.

Jingle Balls,   
Jingle Balls,   
Watch them swing and sway.   
Oh what fun it is to ride,   
That’s all I have to say, aye…”

“Milt…”

Milt jumped and blushed as red as an apple. “Oh God, Russ, I’m so sorry.”

Russ moved up to Milt and smiled, pulling his lover into his arms and said, “I liked your song much better than the old rendition.”

“Really?” Milt was still blushing, but was curious at the very same time.

“I’d like to watch yours swing and sway, too,” Russ said.

“I was putting the ornaments on the tree and couldn’t stand seeing one more ball without thinking about your balls. I just couldn’t help it.”

Russ laughed. “Kiss me, you tree decorator, you.”

Milt went into Russ’s arms and they kissed and Russ said, “Sing the song again.”

Milt did just that.

The end


End file.
